Approaches to the field of optical elements for three-dimensional display, especially with such optical elements configured as parallax barriers, have been existing for quite some time. Frederic Ives, a pioneer in this field, presented a system with a “line screen” for 3D display in GB 190418672 A. The article “Theory of parallax barriers” by Sam H. Kaplan, Journal of SMPTE Vol. 59, No 7, pp 11-21, July 1952, describes fundamental findings about the use of barrier screens for 3D display.
Attempts to gain autostereoscopic systems widespread use were unsuccessful for a long time, though. It was not until the 1980s that the computing power and novel display technologies then available made possible some renaissance of 3D systems. In the 1990s, the number of patent applications for, and publications on, 3D visualizations without stereo goggles soared. Outstanding results were achieved by the following inventors or suppliers: